The Charging Rhino
The Charging Rhino "I'm in the mood for some wanton destruction," said Master Vile, "I know what I'm going to do!" Master Vile took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Rhydor monster, who is a rhino monster. Right away, he began charging at everything knocking things over. Scorpina stayed out of his way. "He's perfect!" said Master Vile, "I'll send him down immediately!" Master Vile sent Rhydor down to Angel Grove. He began charging at everyone, making dents in buildings, and destroying structures. Master Vile was very proud of him. The alarm sounded in the Eltarian base, and the rangers and crew came as quickly as they could. "What's going on?" asked Kai. Then, Lauren saw what was happening on the viewing screen. "That rhino monster is causing too much destruction!" said Lauren, "we'd better get down there!" "Right!" said Carter, "it's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said the three rangers. The three rangers arrived on site, and right away, Rhydor acknowledged them, and charged right through them, causing them to fly into the air and hit the ground. "Man!" said Carter, " that was brutal!" Then the rangers were able to stand up, but then, Rhydor charged through them again, causing them to fly into the air and hit the ground. "Okay, everyone," said Carter, "let's stay down until we can think of something. At least, he'll think that we are weakened." "I agree!" said Lauren. "Anyone have any plans?" asked Kai. "I don't know," said Carter, "but we need to think of something fast, or he'll continue on his destructive path!" "I have an idea!" said Lauren, "I'll stay down, but I'll shoot at him several times with my Eagle Bow. Hopefully, that'll weaken him!" "Well," said Carter, "go for it!" "Yeah!" said Kai. Lauren took her Eagle Bow and shot at him several times, and after ten shots from the Eagle Bow, he fell to the ground. "It worked!" said Lauren. "Alright, everyone," said Carter, "stand up! Lauren, keep firing!" "Right!" said Lauren. Lauren fired six more arrows at Rhydor. It weakened him even more. "Okay, guys," said Carter, "let's form the Fire Launcher!" They combined their weapons to form the Fire Launcher. "Ready," said Carter, "fire!" The blast left Rhydor unconscious. Then Master Vile noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Rhydor, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Kai. "Fire Zords, now!" said Carter. The Fire Zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords. "Let's form the Megazord!" said Carter. The rangers then formed the Fire Megazord. "Alright," said Carter, "let's do this!" Right away, Rhydor charged through the Fire Megazord, causing it to fly into the air and hit the ground. "Okay," said Kai, "that ''just ''cannot happen again! We need a plan!" "Don't worry, guys!" said Carter, "I've got this covered!" The Fire Megazord stood up, and Rhydor came charging at them again, but this time, the Fire Megazord emitted a huge flame from the upper body, and it consumed Rhydor, and Rhydor fell to the ground in flames. "Fire Saber, now!" said Carter. Rhydor was still burning in flames, so the Fire Megazord fired up its saber and thrust it through Rhydor, and as a result, Rhydor fell to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more. Then, the rangers briefly celebrated. "We'll have to try again next time!" said Master Vile. "You know," said Goldar, "I'm getting sick of this! We're losing too many battles!" "Good job, guys!" said Tommy, "you all did well. I like how you all work as a team. Good job!" Then they went to the Angel Grove Recreational Center to workout and practice their martial arts. Power Rangers Elemental Charge